1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an intraoral tube holder assembly for supporting an endotracheal tube. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a system and method for securing an endotracheal tube to a biteline of a patient's mouth wherein the system incorporates the features of both a tube holder and bite block in a single tube holder assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intubation is a well known medical procedure referring to the placement of a tube in to a body orifice. Endotracheal intubation, a very common intubation procedure, directs a tube from either the mouth or the nose through the larynx to the trachea for fluid engagement therein. Most often, tracheal intubation is applied in emergency medicine especially during cardiopulmonary resuscitation, CPR; for intensive care patients under respiratory support; for protecting the airways of comatose or intoxicated patients; and for general anesthesia applications.
Often, tube holders are incorporated with endotracheal intubation procedures for supporting and maintaining the position of the endotracheal tube during a medical procedure. Many typical tube holders include a mounting plate for applying pressure to the face, such as onto the lips of the mouth, onto the cheekbone area or a combination thereof to secure the tube holder in place. Oftentimes adhesives are included with or act in conjunction with the mounting plate to enhance overall stability of current tube holders.
Unfortunately, today's tube holders create many difficulties for medical practitioners and patients alike. Many typical tube holders feature a complex array of mounting plate configurations for application to the face of the patient whereby operational setup is time consuming and laborious.
In particular, set up often needlessly involves several physicians and nurses who take turns maintaining the position of the endotracheal tube while the complicated array of mounting plates and adhesives of many typical tube holder are properly situated on to the patient by the team of medical practitioners. The application of adhesives in combination with a complex mounting plate arrangement allows very little opportunity for readjustment of the tube holder during a medical procedure as relocating mounting plates becomes cumbersome and adhesives lose their initial bonding strength.
Furthermore, the complex arrangements of many typical tube holders today often obstruct clear entry into the mouth, which is critically important for suction, inspection, maintaining the cleanliness of the endotracheal tube as well as maintaining the health of the patient's mouth during long term care. Dirt and bodily secretions such as saliva, sweat, oils from the skin, and blood delivered by the patient onto the mounting plates and associated adhesives diminish the overall operative effectiveness of a tube holder as well as the overall sterile integrity thereof. It should be added that prolonged application of pressure by the tube holders against the skin of the face could lead to trauma or ulceration from the mounting plates. Unfortunately there is no known compact device or method for operatively holding an endotracheal tube during intubation that is simple and easy to use for both the medical practitioner and patient alike.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for securing an endotracheal tube to a patient's mouth, simply, quickly, and without unnecessary complications to the patient's face. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as herein described.